


How it All Ended

by blurrbug



Series: ● THE FINAL DESTINATION ● [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurrbug/pseuds/blurrbug
Summary: Because Kirby had hope, and they wouldn’t give up on their friends.





	How it All Ended

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is the first part of my ssb fic, this being my interpretation of world of light opening cutscene that's a little bit linked with the next work, so i decided to post as the first part. enjoy!

_"Everyone is here!"_

Yes, they were. All of them. From the beginning of the journey to the newcomers from far away. They all were there when the enemy revealed itself on the skies above.

And they were ready.

The guns clicked, the spells energized, determined whispers flew around in warm assures. There was fragile sense of humor even, as some of fighters mimic punches in the air and joked around, claiming for victory already as heroes usually did.

Fox, being very straightforward, was the one who warned in clear words to not let a single one escape while Shulk, being technically a newbie, was by his side trying to catch a vision about the upcoming thread. Marth, Zelda and Pit had a quick dialogue, the angel’s voice more hopeful than everybody else's could ever be. They all nodded, holding for battle.

Kirby was by Mega Man’s side, their wobbly galaxy blue eyes staring at the robot with an unsure ease. Mega Man, the usually unexpressive robot, let out a weak smile filled with a kind type of assurance to calm down the little one before charging his buster, fully ready to attack. Kirby puffed their cheeks, also showing  how ready they were.

After all, the enemy could be a threat, but they were all in this together as a team. Family, even! Who could tell? Since the beginning the entire cast — and Kirby alone! — has been fighting enemies of such magnitude on a daily basis, so they were ready! Just as Pit said, _they’ve got this, for sure_.

Maybe they were too naïve. Maybe... Maybe they weren't ready at all.

Shulk gasped in horror as he finally had the vision. A terrified look build in his face as his throat forced to close. He turned back with trembling eyes and hand raised to warn about what was just about to happen. Fox and Mario tried to approach the boy, and Kirby made the mistake to look at the dawn.

It all happened too fast for anyone else. A powerful energy seized the air and the controlled Master Hands suddenly became electric blue. The gigantic thread shone in red and blue, a black hole exploding in yellow energy beams coming straight to them.

Link was the first who tried to deflect the beams with the Master Sword and shield, but he couldn't take after three defenses. In a gasp of horror, he was hit by the powerful energy, and not only Kirby but all the fighters had the terrifying surprise to discover that the main objective of the enemy was to kill.

The Hylian Champion was completely incinerated, fire swallowing his flesh until there was nothing. There was no time to grief, because the same fate caught Samus Aran, and then more and more got caught at high speed. It was at that moment Mario gave the final order to his fellow friends: to run and find safety. The order came in a hoarse attempt to prevent the worst. He got caught seconds after Fox did.

They all dispersed. Run and run in all possible ways. Kirby got separated from Mega Man, unable to see his friend’s fate. Quickly, screams of fury began to fill the field, as the beams chased each one of them altogether. Unable to hide the fear, they called the Warp Star to run away, and when they finally got in, a hand quickly stopped them before they could. The Warp Star was already ready to go and Shulk only let himself smile at Kirby.

Shulk raised the Monado and selected the last power available, the blade shining in light blue. Before Kirby could even say it, Shulk assured in his last words.

“You will.”

In their last wish of luck, Speed was used in the Star and the power kicked in, the high velocity going faster than everybody else's powers could. Shulk didn’t scream when he was taken, but ones around him did.

The screams, the gasps. Cries echoing through the the wind and getting silenced seconds after. In a blink of an eye, they were all gone, Kirby being the only exception. It was too painful, but there was no time to cry or look back at that point.

The star needed to be faster, and Speed was running out of force. _Just a bit more–!_

The lights got close, almost getting them.  But luckily the star did its job, warping Kirby before it was too late, taking him to another dimension, just to see it bring taken as well. They then warped to another.

And another.

 And another.

   And another.

All of them were being taken.

They needed to go farther. Farther from the light. Farther from the death.

When they finally landed, the star was too weak from overpowering and disappeared when Kirby arrived, making the star warrior crash in the ground, pain crossing between the dust. They were hurt, but not enough to black out, instead they got up, stumbling for a few seconds before looking at the horizon. Right in front of them there was a distorted, grim reality waiting under the dark and stormy clouds.

Kirby felt scared, just staring at the weird fusion beneath. If this was the enemy’s power, it means their friends were there, somewhere, and Kirby was going to save all of them.

Because Kirby had hope, and they wouldn’t give up on their friends.

Even in the end.


End file.
